


Master's Day

by merry_amelie



Series: Stand-alones [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-15
Updated: 2003-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny yarn, in which a sensible bathrobe unravels Qui-Gon's dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.

Knight Kenobi was not looking forward to Master's Day at the Temple this year. This was a day set aside for current and former Padawans to honor their Masters with small gifts and indulgences, to give them thanks for the caring and nurturing they did the whole year through.

Last year, Obi-Wan had given Qui-Gon a new bathrobe to mark the occasion and, despite the man's formidable shielding, had picked up a curious disappointment in the present. His old robe had been in tatters, the blue linen fabric gone shiny and sheer with age, but for some reason Obi-Wan's perfectly sensible replacement bathrobe had not won him the desired smile. It was also blue, falling to mid-calf, and much warmer than its erstwhile twin.

So this year, Obi-Wan really wanted to please Qui-Gon with his gift. The only problem was that he still didn't know where he went wrong before. One person might be able to help him in his quandary.

* * *

Obi-Wan met Bant for second meal, hoping for some insightful advice. He laid out the situation before her as if he were giving a mission report to the Council, and was rewarded by the smile he had failed to receive from Qui-Gon.

"Oh, Obi," Bant started to chuckle. "What have you done to poor Master Qui?" At his look of utter incomprehension, the chuckles turned to laughter.

Obi-Wan abandoned his berrafruit cobbler as an altogether becoming blush worked its way up his cheeks. "Just tell me, Bant. I didn't sign on to be noontime entertainment."

"Okay, okay. First -- are you still in love with the poor man?"

Obi-Wan glared at his friend. "That's not funny, Bant. You know that's not going to change, no matter how many years pass."

"I'm glad to hear it because then there's hope in this ludicrous situation you've gotten yourself into." She sipped her kelp nectar meditatively. "Tell me, if you got a robe like that from Master Qui, what would you think?" Apparently, it was a rhetorical question, as Bant herself proceeded to answer it. "I'll tell you. It's the kind of present you'd give to a father figure or mentor. If it'd been four feet shorter, it would have been suitable for Master Yoda."

It was fortunate for Obi-Wan that he had put aside all food and drink at this point, as he spluttered while thinking of Yoda in the bathrobe. He put his head in his hands and groaned. "Qui-Gon believes that I think he's almost as old as Master Yoda."

"That's about the size of it, Obi. But you can change that. All you need to do is give him something that shows the way you truly feel this year."

* * *

Qui-Gon's eyes shone as he looked up from his gift, a genuine smile curving his lips delectably. Blue silk sleep shorts peeked out from their wrappings, Qui-Gon's fingers brushing the material in an unmistakably sensual way.

"Happy Master's Day!" said Obi-Wan, aglow in his former Master's joy.

"They're beautiful, Obi. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Qui. I thought they'd suit you."

Qui-Gon's smile grew positively radiant at this comment. Obi-Wan, emboldened by his reaction, said, "Why don't you put them on, and I'll give you a full body massage to celebrate?"

Inwardly comparing this offer to the well-intentioned foot bath he had gotten last year, Qui-Gon rushed to comply.


End file.
